


Graduation

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: They say that the end is just a new beginning.





	1. Bokuto and Akaashi

They had decided not to bond. 

Which was…fine. But Bokuto told Akaashi he wanted to spend his heat alone, after that. 

And it tore Akaashi to pieces, no matter how much his face failed to express. Graduation had been last week. Bokuto would be leaving in two short months. And his heat was due. And Akaashi couldn't be there.

_It’ll be easier…on both of us…_

That’s what the omega had said. 

But it _wasn’t_ easy. It hadn’t ever _been_ easy, what with…

Akaashi hated it. Hated it all. Alpha, omega, beta. Why was it like this? Why couldn’t they just be _people,_ loving each other and caring for each other without the looming threat of a _bond mark_ hanging over their heads. 

He gripped the grocery bag he carried in his hand, the wind tugging at his short hair. They’d been seeing less and less of each other, after having that talk. More than likely, what they had would be over by the time Bokuto left for training. 

In theory it _was_ better this way. So that they could both get used to the distance before…before…

Bokuto always got really hungry during his heats. And his mother would stock the fridge in preparation, but it was never quite enough. And more than meat or anything else, what Bokuto loved the most after heats was a heaping bowl of mashed potatoes. 

And Akaashi made a decent bowl of mashed potatoes. Cheddar cheese, extra bacon sprinkled on top, and a dollop of sour cream, just the way the omega liked it. He was planning to just…drop it off. He assumed it would be fine, since the omega’s heat would be over by now. If Bokuto didn’t want to open the door then that was fine too. Akaashi _did_ have a spare key, but he wouldn’t go so far as to use it if the omega didn’t want to see him. 

He hoped Bokuto would want to see him. 

Akaashi tightened his grip around the bag again. Bokuto was surprisingly resilient. Akaashi didn’t think he’d have managed the sort of distance that now plagued their quickly sinking relationship. Bokuto was always the one texting, always the one calling. The one screaming _Akaashiiiii_ and the one jumping onto Akaashi’s back, making them both tumble to the ground. 

That all seemed like a daydream now. 

Akaashi swallowed, climbing up the stairs to the apartment Bokuto shared with his mother, knowing she probably wouldn’t be home. Whenever Bokuto went into heat she would spend the week with her sister. 

The moment Akaashi got to the third floor, he knew something was wrong. Because the scent was overwhelming. Had Bokuto forgotten to turn on the purifier? 

To anyone else, it would have smelled like an alpha in rut. But Akaashi knew better than that. 

He unlocked the door in a mad scurry, completely lacking composure and on the verge of a panic attack because it smelled like Bokuto’s heat but more than anything else it smelled like  _pain_  and bonded or not Akaashi couldn’t—

The door opened, _finally,_ only to reveal Koutarou sprawled out on the floor, wearing nothing but his sweats, his long hair wet and sticking to his forehead, a towel not too far away. He must have just finished his shower, before collapsing. Bokuto always took such _scorching_ showers. He should have known better. 

“Bokuto!”

Akaashi dropped the grocery bag, barely even managed to kick off his shoes before he rushed to the fallen omega, placing his hands over his cheeks. He was going to reprimand him, to tell him that he should have prepared, but the look on Bokuto’s face shattered all of that.

“G-Get out…”

“I’m not leaving you—”

“It’s fine!" He snapped, "It’s just the end…”

“Bokuto you fell—”

“I don’t want you here!” 

Akaashi ignored him, dashing into the bedroom to grab some blankets, and turning on the purifier, to cleanse the room. He then came back into the living room, throwing the blankets onto Bokuto. The omega’s body was releasing small tremors, succumbing to the final strokes of heat.

“I don’t want them.” Bokuto turned, kicking the blanket off.

Akaashi chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering how he could pick the omega up and get him to his nest. He grabbed the blanket, putting it over the omega again. “Koutarou, it’ll ease the—”

“I said I don’t want them! They smell like you, you idiot!”

It stung, naturally. But he couldn’t blame Bokuto. Right now the omega needed him. Akaashi inhaled deeply, maintaining a calm voice. “An alpha’s scent—”

“Just leave already!” 

Akaashi swallowed, hands trembling. “Bokuto-san…” His voice never made it above a whisper. 

The omega was in pain. _His_ omega was in pain. But Bokuto _wasn’t_ his. And that…

He’d be gone for months on end. What would happen when he broke into heat abroad? Pills didn’t work on Bokuto. He’d have to go through his cycles no matter what. Would he get another alpha to help him? One of his teammates, maybe? 

No. Akaashi didn’t want that. The thought of another alpha touching Bokuto…

With a low growl in his throat he rolled the omega onto his back, spreading his legs. 

“Wh-What are—” Bokuto was breathless, “Get away—”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“I don’t want you—”

“That’s not up to you.” 

Bokuto whimpered, closing his eyes and trembling, covering his face with his hands and just mumbling _please_ but Akaashi couldn’t say for certain what it was the omega was asking for. 

And suddenly Akaashi let go.

_What was he doing?_

“I-I’m sorry.” He practically _jumped_ back, creating some distance. “But please, let me help you get to bed. I can’t leave you on the floor like this.” 

“C-Can’t…”

“You can’t walk?” Akaashi tried gently.

Bokuto shook his head, curling in on himself. “Y-You…all…smells like you…” 

Akaashi swallowed thickly. “Is…is my scent no longer calming?” 

Bokuto didn’t reply, only continued to shake, lying pitifully on the ground. Akaashi curled his fists. _If they were bonded, his scent would be calming no matter what._

He shook his head. “Your mother’s blankets, then? A familiar omega might—”

_“Akaashi.”_

It was breathless. Hardly even _there_ because from the looks of it Bokuto hardly had the _strength_ and just _what, what was it?_ Because if it was anything Akaashi could do then he would do it for him, anything if it meant…

“G-Go…” 

The omega was crying. And it wasn’t the usual sobs that came with Bokuto’s heats. It was silent, hot tears, streaming and staining down his cheeks, like cursed brands that screamed at Akaashi _this is all your fault._

And Akaashi couldn’t take it anymore. 

Linking his arms under the omega’s knees and shoulder, Akaashi hoisted him up, groaning slightly at the sudden use of force. 

“I’ve told you. I’m not leaving you on the floor.” 

Bokuto wasn’t the lightest thing around, but Akaashi could manage, at least this much, enough to get the omega into the bedroom and to his nest. Hiccuped murmurs slipped from Bokuto, Akaashi feeling the front of his shirt moisten against the omega’s cheeks.Gently, he laid him down on the bed, Bokuto shaking less now. Akaashi brushed his hair back repeatedly, as if he were coaxing him to sleep as usual. 

“It’ll pass soon. It’s the last day, isn’t it?”

Bokuto nodded softly, curling in on himself and turning away. 

Akaashi swallowed, feeling a sharp pain in his chest at the omega’s reproachfulness. Licking his lips, he tugged at the strings of Bokuto’s sweats, loosening them. 

“What are you—”

“Here,” Akaashi said calmly, “This way it’ll end quickly.” 

Bokuto looked away, bringing his arm over his face, as though he were trying to decide something serious. Akaashi waited, not wanting to do anything until he could see his eyes. 

But he never got to see them, because Bokuto sat up suddenly, hugging the alpha, burying his face in his neck. “Ok.” It was a pained sound, more of a whine than anything else, but it was all Akaashi needed, wrapping his left arm around the omega’s back and tugging at the strings of Bokuto's sweats with the other. 

With trembling lips, he fell into the crook of the omega’s neck, licking at the glands while his hand stroked Bokuto’s length. 

Whimpers broke from the omega, Bokuto latching onto Akaashi’s shoulder with his teeth to muffle the sound. 

Akaashi let out shaky breath after shaky breath, biting back his moans as he spoiled Bokuto’s scent glands, indulging in the little tremors that now raked Bokuto’s body, not because of his heat but because of _him_ and everything was screaming _bite_  but how could he? After everything he’d put Bokuto through, it’d only be even more selfish if Akaashi suddenly claimed him now.

But his teeth were begging, his instincts awakened at the feel of the tender flesh beneath his tongue, Bokuto’s scent something that made his hand move faster, his lips suck harder. And all the while the omega was whining, allowing himself short bucks into Akaashi’s hand, his breath ragged and raspy, his hands clutching the back of Akaashi’s shirt, latching onto the alpha’s scent glands as if Akaashi were the only thing keeping him alive. 

Well… _wasn’t_ he? Akaashi was the only one who knew how to take care of the omega. Had done it for some time now. Was the only one who knew how to handle the omega's moods, how to cheer him up, what sort of food the omega preferred. He knew the fastest way to get Bokuto to sleep, and that he slept with his right foot sticking out from under the covers. He knew just where to touch to bring Bokuto over, and knew where to tease to keep him eternally on the edge. And h e knew that the way Bokuto was now, it’s only take a few more strokes and a quick squeeze of his head to make him crumble, even if he _was_ reaching the dying end of his heat.

 Akaashi knew all of those things. That knowledge belonged to him and him alone, and therefore it was rightfully _his._  

_Bokuto_ was rightfully his. 

Was he truly about to lose that all?

“Akaa…” 

With a strangled whimper Bokuto jolted, Akaashi squeezing the head and giving him a final brush over the tip, collecting the omega’s seed in his palm. Bokuto shivered strongly into the alpha’s frame, panting into his neck. 

For a moment Akaashi couldn’t breathe. Because what if Bokuto _did_ find relief somewhere else? The national team was full of alphas. Most of which had no time for relationships, for the exact same reasons Bokuto and Akaashi were going through now. 

Which left a lot of room for sexual build up. And with an omega…an omega who would be forced to ride out his cycles... A boisterous, fun loving omega, who would think ill of nobody. Who might…given a few carefully placed words…be convinced…

Suddenly, Akaashi saw red. 

The omega screamed. More out of shock than actual pain, but the alpha’s teeth…his alpha’s _teeth_ …

Bokuto’s instincts hummed. Vibrated and purred and screamed at him to tilt his neck, to submit even further to the alpha. Because Akaashi was now _his_ alpha. And suddenly his heat didn’t feel so strong, but his mind felt just as foggy, because was that _really_ Akaashi he was looking at, or had he started to hallucinate? But, no, he couldn't be dreaming, because then came complete clarity, and _yes_ it _had_ to be Akaashi because there he was, and Bokuto didn't even realize he was shaking until the alpha pulled his hand away, creating some distance. 

His heat was over. 

“Bokuto-san…” 

The alpha was crying. Had thrown himself over Bokuto and was pressing their cheeks together, Bokuto feeling his heart race against Akaashi’s, the beats against their chests the same. 

“I’m so sorry. It won’t…it won’t stay if we don’t…I’ll leave…I’m sorry…”

But even as he said all that, Akaashi wasn’t letting go. 

“Akaashi…”

The alpha looked at him with misty eyes, Bokuto’s blood dribbling down the alpha's lip. “I’m so so—”

Bokuto glared at him, putting on his chastising captain face. “I told you, you’re supposed to be the smart one.” 

For a moment, Akaashi just looked at him, and when those misty eyes searched Bokuto’s face he couldn’t hold back anymore. With a short inhale, the omega let his own teeth bite into the tender flesh of Akaashi’s scent glands, sinking down _hard,_ as if to assure the scar wouldn’t ever disappear. 

Akaashi stiffened, his clean hand rolling into a fist over Bokuto’s shoulder, a small hiccup parting his lips followed by a softly whispered _Koutarou._

It was something to see, the little drops of blood that dribbled from the glands, but Bokuto licked that up happily, softly brushing his nose against the now-scarred skin. And Akaashi leaned into him, laughing quietly, nuzzling Bokuto’s own scent glands.

They stayed, just like that, as if they were in a sort of dream.

“I should…wash my hands.” Akaashi said finally, slowly pulling away.

“Oh!” Without meaning to, Bokuto blushed, before nodding, “Yeah, go ahead!” 

Even still, he followed to alpha into the bathroom, hugging him from behind and letting his head rest against Akaashi’s back while the alpha washed his hands. He squeezed his arms around the alpha’s stomach, inhaling deeply and exhaling with small jitters. “I’m…really happy, Akaashi.” 

The alpha said nothing, but reached over to pat his hands dry on the towel, and then, with strong arms, pried the omega off, turning around to face him. Akaashi cupped Bokuto’s cheeks in his palms, and kissed him. 

“Keiji.” 

Bokuto blinked rapidly, licking his lips out of nervousness. “W-What?”

“ _I’m really happy, Keiji.”_ The alpha smiled tenderly, kissing the omega again, _“_ That’s what you should have said.” 

Bokuto's eyes widened, looking at the alpha for a brief moment, as though his words hadn't fully processed yet. But then those wide eyes lit up, that mouth breaking open into a large cheer. “AGAASHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!” 

Bokuto jumped on him, practically sobbing, the pair falling to the ground in a tangled heap. Akaashi laughed some more, his hand placed firmly on the back of Bokuto’s head, as though to ensure he didn’t get hurt. 

“Does that mean,” if Bokuto had a tail it'd have been wagging, “Does that mean you’re gonna call me Kou??” 

Akaashi brought him into a third kiss, drowning themselves in each other, tangling his tongue with his omegas, never really realizing until now just how _sweet_ Bokuto tasted. 

“I prefer Koutarou.” He admitted with dark eyes, pecking his lips for a last time, insisting they should get up off the floor. 

But that didn’t stop Bokuto’s heart from skipping about ten beats, nodding and nuzzling the alpha, purring into his skin and whining as he left playful bites along his neck, despite the fact that Akaashi was leading them towards the kitchen. 

“Where are we going?” Bokuto asked excitedly. 

Akaashi couldn't contain his smiles, holding onto the arms that had latched themselves around his stomach, telling the omega that he needed to eat. And with that, Bokuto’s ears perked up, as he tackled once more the alpha with another bear hug. “Mashed potatoes?!”

And Akaashi laughed softly, stroking the back of the omega’s head, the way most mates did. Smiling with all the happiness in the world, he affirmed the omega’s guess. 

“Mashed potatoes.” 


	2. Oikawa and Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe…maybe it was because it felt like the end, that Oikawa started to notice all these different things. Sure they had summer, but those two months seemed to come and go without anyone ever really noticing. Maybe that’s why Oikawa was noticing now.

“Iwa-chan.”

“Huh?” Iwa seemed to snap out of his haze, squeezing the volleyball in his hands. 

Oikawa smiled, poking his alpha’s cheek. “Don’t look like that. If you look like that, then I’ll cry.” 

“I’m not gonna cry, idiot.” 

Oikawa hugged him, burying his face in the alpha’s neck. Iwa dropped the volleyball. 

“Our schools aren’t that far. We’ll have weekends, and holidays. And my classes are shorter on Wednesdays so—”

“You’ll have practice either way, Tooru.” 

_I know,_ Tooru thought. And he _did,_ but did it really hurt all that much to hope? Maybe one day, practice wouldn’t be so long, or he wouldn’t have homework…or maybe…

The omega smiled sadly, squeezing Iwa’s back before pulling away to grab the ball he’d dropped, tossing it back into the bin. 

All done. 

Oikawa looked around, the gym so empty it seemedto echo his soft exhales. “This is the last time we’ll be in here…” He said aloud, or maybe he had just thought it, and it had only _sounded_ like spoken words, in the quiet of the gym. 

“Mm.”

Oikawa looked at him. So maybe he _had_ said it out loud. Well, it’s not like it wasn’t true. But maybe, if he hadn’t said it out loud, then Iwa wouldn’t be looking the way he was now, pushing the last bit of equipment into the storage closet. Maybe it would've made it less real.

Because it wouldn’t _just_ be the last time they were in in here together. It would also be the last time they took down the net. Swept the floor. Locked up the storage and club room. The last time…for everything. 

And it had all gone so _fast._

It wasn’t until Iwa finished locking up the closet, had patted his hands on his pants and given Oikawa a _what_ that the omega realized he’d been watching him this whole time. Iwaizumi was very much a stable kind of guy. But there were moments where he wavered. Oikawa couldn’t bear to see them. And where Iwa usually gave him a heavy dose of tough love when Tooru was upset, Oikawa’s method was on an entirely different spectrum. 

“Iwa-chan!” He said happily, clapping his hands in only half-feigned excitement. As if they weren’t going separate ways after this. As if they had another three years of high school together, “We never got to do it in the—”

“We are _not_ about to have sex in the club room.”

“But it’s our last chance! And no one’s here—”

“No.”

“But Iwa—”

There came the bickering that had become commonplace between them, and a short struggle, followed by the alpha's barks of protest. But none of it really mattered. Because they had sex in the club room anyway.  

It seemed that no matter what Oikawa threw at him, Iwa was prone to spoiling him. Which Oikawa knew of course, and took full advantage of, all while wearing most pleasant of smiles on his face. He’d been hoping for more than a quickie, but Iwa _insisted,_ and Oikawa figured this sort of thing was ok too. Besides. He knew both of their minds were on other things. And any sort of distraction seemed good enough for now. 

“I’m fucking starving.” 

“Iwa your _language.”_ Oikawa muttered, shivering though it wasn’t really cold, closing up the club room for what would be, again, the last time. 

“Fine. I’m _really_ fucking starving.” 

Oikawa smiled, though it tasted sour on his lips, because without even asking he already knew where they were headed, knew that after they were finished with their ramen they’d stop by the convenience store for dango, and Iwa would get an ice cream, because no matter how cold or how hot Iwa would always get an ice cream after ramen. And more than bittersweet nostalgia, it just made Oikawa sad. 

Maybe…maybe it was because it felt like the end, that Oikawa started to notice all these different things. Sure they had summer, but those two months seemed to come and go without anyone ever really noticing. Maybe that’s why Oikawa was noticing now. 

Like how Iwa wore his bag at a diagonal, strap on his left shoulder and bag on his right side. Maybe that’s why Oikawa wore his flat on his left side, because Iwa would always take his right hand. And when their hands _were_ linked, Iwa’s thumb was always on top. Oikawa had never given that much thought. Would it feel weird, if his thumb were on top rather than Iwa’s? Probably. Was this habit, or sentimentality? Probably both. Or maybe, Iwa’s thumb had just been on top that first day and they’d never bothered to change it. But that was a dumb thing to be fixated over, anyway, because it’s not like the omega wanted their hand-holding style to change. When it was like this, the alpha was able to rub the bottom part of Tooru’s thumb in a constant rhythm, one that matched their steps, and it put the omega at ease. It was steady; calm. Much like the alpha himself. 

Iwa never blew on his noodles. Always ordered extra pork. Skipped out on the ginger. Oikawa loved ginger. Made Iwa order it so he could steal it from his bowl. Iwa would steal Oikawa’s pork. Which led to bickering. Which secretly—or not so secretly— made Oikawa smile. 

“How do you not burn your tongue?”

“You just eat it.” Iwa said, slurping up some more. 

Oikawa calmly sipped his water, wondering how the alpha was able to fit so much food in his mouth all at once. Well. Iwa had always been a big eater. Loved all sorts of food. Oikawa was always the pickier of the two, but it was fine since Iwa always ate whatever Oikawa left over. Was it because the alpha was hungry? Or had that sort of thing just become habit too? 

Tooru ordered more noodles. Iwa raised an eyebrow at him, slurping up his second order. Iwa was a fast eater. 

“Hungry? You’re usually fine with just one.” 

“You wear me out Iwa-chan~” The omega said playfully, pointing at him with his chopsticks. Iwa grumbled at that and turned his attention back to his plate, right as the waitress poured more noodles into Oikawa’s bowl. 

He really wasn’t all that hungry. But Oikawa was a slow eater, slower than Hajime at least, and he figured if he ate more, then they could be together, for just a little longer. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to have enough room for dango afterwards, but he figured it didn’t matter. Iwa would get his ice cream no matter what. Honestly, that guy could have a snow cone in the rain. 

“Dango?” Iwa said, like always, as he held the door for Oikawa, Oikawa making sure they hadn’t forgotten anything at the table, because it’d happened once before and he would never let Iwa forget it. 

“Sure,” he smiled, linking his hand in the alpha’s, once he'd affirmed that they did, in fact, have everything. 

“Sweet.” 

How manytimes had Hajime said that, Oikawa wondered. 

_Dango?_ When all he really meant was, _Ice cream?_

The convenience store wasn’t very far. And it was open late, which was a life saver for all those times practice had gone over time. He’d miss this. All of it. The way their feet tapped in step on the sidewalk, Iwa’s content groans at how good the food was, the soft breeze that picked up this time of year, that _stupid_ fire hydrant he’d tripped over that one time. 

How Iwa squeezed his hand before crossing the street. Oikawa didn’t know why he did that. He just… _did._ Not that it was weird, exactly. But it wasn’t particularly sweet, either. It was just a _thing._ One to add to the endless list of _things_ that he’d no longer have after moving to Tokyo. 

He never thought he’d be so dependent on routine. 

But…it’d be ok. Because soon he'd have a new routine. Iwa was going to a different school, but they'd both be in Tokyo. So it’s not like they’d be severed off from each other. Scent marking was still a very probable reality, and that would just have to be enough to get Oikawa through the week. He’d gone seventeen years without the alpha. He could certainly manage a few days. And weekends would be entirely theirs. So really…

They stopped walking, just outside of the store. Well, Iwa did. But it was such a sudden motion, that it made Oikawa stop too.

That was new. Usually, they walked right on in. 

“Your first keychain,” Iwa said suddenly, not looking at the omega, “I got it from there.” He pointed to the little machines lined up outside, each promising a prize in exchange of a few cents. 

Oikawa blinked. “You’re joking.” 

“Nope.” 

Maybe his emotions had built up, because it really wasn’t all that funny, or astonishing, but Oikawa laughed anyway. “That’s crazy.”

“Not really.” Iwa replied flatly.

Oikawa scoffed at that, feeling the need to roll his eyes, so that no tears would accidentally slip out. Though he wasn't sure why he suddenly felt like crying in the first place.

“Gimme some money.”

“What? Why should I have to—”

Iwa held out his palm, his face hard. With puffed cheeks Oikawa reached into his bag, shaking out a few coins for Iwa to use. 

Iwa put them in carefully, one by one, twisting the crank as if there was some sort of science to it, like if you did it _just_ right then you’d get the exact prize you were hoping for. 

The little capsule tumbled out through the tunnel on the final crank, Iwa catching it easily. He popped the little plastic case open, and pulled out a plain keychain that was just a ball with blue and white stripes. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but cringe. “Somehow I was hoping for something a little better,” and he laughed again, because if he didn’t he thought he really might cry, “How anti-climatic—”

Iwa yanked at the chain, snapping off the charm and letting it drop, before starting to pull at the connecting ring. 

“Iwa-chan! What’s the point if you break it—”

“Shut up! Gimme your hand.” 

Oikawa begrudgingly held his palm out, puffing his cheeks, “After you made me pay for it—”

“You’ve got such skinny fingers—”

“Well that’s not my fa—”

Oikawa stopped. Felt Iwa's warm hands flip his own around, so that his palm was facing down. And Oikawa was watching, was watching but wasn't really _seeing,_ Iwa's actions confirmed only by the way the metal felt over his thumb, cold and thin. It almost looked like a real ring. Oikawa stared at it, swallowed hard. Swallowed even harder when he looked up to see the light dust of pink on Iwa’s dark cheeks. 

“I’ll pay for the next one…so…”

“I-Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispered, their hands still held together, the wind tugging at Oikawa’s hair. 

The alpha said nothing, just stared at their hands, running his thumb over Tooru’s. Like always. 

“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa said again, throwing himself onto him, his sobs spilling out in the ugliest way. 

Iwa squeezed him back hard, his teeth latching on to Oikawa’s bond mark, renewing it though he did it constantly. And Tooru shivered, even though it wasn’t cold, latching onto Iwa’s mark in response, tugging at it with his teeth and crying shamelessly. 

“You’re too blunt!” He complained through the tears, squeezing the alpha’s shoulders, refusing to look him in the face. 

“Hey, Tooru.” The alpha rubbed his back up and down encouragingly. 

_“What.”_ Oikawa said, pulling away and wiping his face with his sleeve, “Making me cry like that. You make me cry Iwa-chan! That’s rude! Don’t think you can just—”

Iwa kissed him. Just lips. Eyes closed.  Oikawa had never held his eyes open for a kiss before. But he’d never been this surprised, before. 

Did Iwa always look so honest, when his eyes were closed like that? 

They pulled away in absurd shyness, as if it were their first kiss. 

Oikawa thought it might as well have been. 

“We should…” he couldn’t findthe words, “Ice cream…” 

Iwa swallowed, nodding. “And dango.” 

Oikawa nodded with a teary sort of smile, linking his arm around the alpha’s elbow before they walked into the store, the little _daa-ding_ announcing their presence. 

It was a weird combination, ice cream and dango. Not something Oikawa would ever really eat together. The textures were all off. But despite all that, he always stole a bit of ice cream from Iwa, and Iwa always stole a bite from Tooru. 

And somehow, it didn’t taste bad at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this hit me hard idk why. Maybe just because it's IwaOi *sobs* Ok...I think it's time to tell you all. This series is coming to an end. There's only one installment left, which will consist of four chapters or so (still planning) and I'm going to try to include all of the main pairings to tie it up into one pretty bow of an ending lol. Gahh I'm so sad it's ending so soon! 
> 
> Oh yeah! I know emails have been hella weird lately, so if you were following Cigarettes and Soda (delinquent! Iwaoi) then that story has been updated as well!
> 
> Thank you and hope you all enjoy! As always, comments are very much appreciated ^o^

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Kurotsukki may or may not be in this installment. I still haven't decided yet. But either way they'll be in the next one so please contain yourselves lol. (Zerononiku I'm looking at you) As always a big thank you to everyone, your reviews really make my days better, and have gotten me through this semester, which has been sort of difficult. So seriously just thank you *ugly sobs*


End file.
